


"Babysitting" with Missy

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: The Hybrid Child [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU with no raven, Hybrid Child!Fitz, Hybrid Family, I love this theory so much, Missy "babysits", The Wastebasket, and fic titles, because I am a freaking sap, i'm garbage at summaries, it's not babysitting, it's very nice, we're all trash in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy enters the TARDIS and finds out that things have changed since she last saw the Doctor.</p>
<p>(Basically what it says on the tin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Babysitting" with Missy

**Author's Note:**

> So there wasn't going to be another fic so soon, but the Wastebasket grew a little bit and a very wonderful trashy member helped implant this idea (you know who you are) into my head. Before I knew it, I was writing a sequel because I am bananas for this theory. And also Missy. That's a good reason, right?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic!

“Helloooo?” Missy called out as she entered the TARDIS.

She’d come across it in an alleyway a few minutes ago. It had been too long since she had last crossed paths with her old friend. Seeing his blue box made her feel a bit nostalgic for all the fun that they’d had the last time they’d met, when they were on Skaro.

“I’m hooome!” she shouted when no response came.

                Still no response. The console room seemed oddly quiet with the lack of the Doctor and whoever he had for a current companion. She wondered how long it had been since he’d last seen her. Was he still traveling with Clara? Or had she left him and he’d moved on?

                Shrugging, Missy slid down the railing to explore the underside and the halls below. There was no harm in exploration at all. The Doctor explored things all the time. Besides, it had been too long since she’d last been in his TARDIS. He’d cleaned up a lot since then, and moved out of that grungy phase it had been in. It was much sleeker now, really.

                As Missy made her way down one of the halls, she heard a peculiar sound coming from one of the rooms up ahead of her. She hadn’t heard that sound in ages. Last time she had, it had been ages ago, in another body on Gallifrey. Intrigued, Missy followed the baby’s whimpers to the room, which turned out to be a nursery. She managed to find a lamp in the hall light and switched it on. To the left of her was a crib holding a fussy baby boy.

“Well, you weren’t around the last time I was here,” she remarked, approaching the crib and peering inside.

The baby turned his head to look up at her, large blue eyes full of curiosity. He whimpered again.

“Yeah, definitely not your mum,” Missy snorted. “And I’m not Daddy either if that’s your next question.”

The boy’s lower lip began to quiver suddenly. Missy leaned in and picked the baby up.

“Don’t you cry now,” she told him, rocking him back and forth. “You’re fine.”

The action settled the baby, and he seemed to calm down. Shifting him slightly in her arms, she moved her hand to support him better. On her hand, she could feel two hearts beating.

“Someone’s been busy then,” she muttered, no longer wondering who the boy’s father was. “So the Doctor’s your dad, huh?”

The baby gurgled, and Missy chuckled. “Yep, that sounds like him. Or the last him I crossed paths with anyway. Who’s your mum?”

There was an interesting sort of baby noise, almost like a giggle.

“She’s just Mum to you, huh? Anyway, what are you called?”

More babbling.

“Leo. So he didn’t name you after me. That’s a shame. And I can’t believe he and whoever your mum is left you all on your own. Good thing that Auntie Missy dropped by.”

Holding the baby in one arm, Missy flipped open her vortex manipulator.

“How about we go have some fun somewhere while I look after you? What do you think about that? Want to stay in this solar system, or would you prefer another galaxy?”

Leo made a noncommittal grunt.

“Well, you seem to know what you want,” Missy mumbled, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. “How about dinosaurs? They’re quite fun. Especially the big sweet Tyrannosaurus Rex.”

* * *

 

Leo did enjoy the dinosaurs. They’d seen a lot since they’d arrived, but it appeared he’d found a favorite.

“Ah!” he cried, waving his hands up at the brontosaurus.

“Yes, he’s a big one, and not even an adult. I don’t think you can get on his-no, her back.”

“Ooo!” Leo tilted his head back to the sky and laughed.

Missy followed his gaze. There was something up in the sky, drawing closer and closer by the minute. It looked like a large spaceship. She snuck a peek at her vortex manipulator to check the date again. They’d gone back to Earth over sixty five million years ago.

So it wasn’t a meteorite that took out the dinosaurs after all.

She was betting the Doctor was behind this. Maybe not the current one, but one of his past faces. A lot of history had been made because of that man.

“Okay then, little one. Time to say good-bye to the dinos.”

Leo pouted a little as she picked him up from the grass. He turned in her arms and waved goodbye at the brontosaurus before Missy activated the vortex manipulator.

* * *

 

“The French Revolution. All you need to know about it is that it was a bunch of Frenchies bit-fighting and squabbling with each other. And right now, we’re in a time when everyone’s heads were getting loped off. Fun times it was. You know, I think your dad’s visited this time period a time or two.”

“Dada?”

“No, don’t think he’s around,” Missy sighed with a shrug. “Not the version you know at least. A younger Doctor’s probably roaming about somewhere, getting into trouble. Now, how about we go into the square and see if anything fun’s going on.”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, they had left France and the Reign of Terror behind them. Leo had started crying before the executions started. Missy had realized that maybe it wasn’t the most appropriate place for a baby. Maybe she’d drop by again and try when he was older. But for now, it was time for a new destination.

And a lesson.

“Can you say Aunt Missy?”

“Issy.”

 “No, no, _Missy_.”

“Issy!”

“Missy.”

“Issy, Issy, Issy!” Leo chanted before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Missy sighed, watching the lava flow ooze past them. “Well, you’re trying. I’m starting to think your mum’s human though.”

Leo didn’t respond. Instead, he started crawling toward the edge by the lava flow. Missy stepped forward and grabbed him before he could fall into it. Somehow, she doubted the Doctor would be very pleased if the little tyke got hurt while he was in her care.

“No, you don’t want to touch that,” Missy lectured to Leo as he started to fuss his disappointment. “Now, the volcano up there is going to go crazy in a minute. Do you want to stay and watch it? Or shall we go off somewhere else?”

Leo wanted to go somewhere else.

“Okay, that’s fine. We’ll miss out on a lovely boom though. I hope you get more fun when you’re older.”

* * *

The last destination was Leo’s favorite. Turned out that he really loved monkeys.

                She’d taken him to some place on Earth. It was sort of jungle and humid, and there were loads of monkeys scurrying about that were engaging in a variety of activities. Some were climbing trees, others were running about with some kind of fruit, and a few were grooming each other up in the trees.

                Leo had immediately begun to squirm in her arms the moment they arrived and he laid eyes on the little creatures. Missy had put him down as he started to get fidgety, and he’d crawled over to some younger monkeys and their mum. Currently, he was engaging in some sort of game where he tossed a piece of fruit and one of the baby monkeys would bring it back to him. Every time it happened, Leo giggled and clapped his hands together in joy.

She was really good at this babysitting thing. She ought to volunteer her services more often.

A wheezing groan began to fill the air. Missy turned toward it to see a blue box slowly materializing a few feet from where she was sitting on a tree stump.

Seemed her stint of babysitting was over.

“Dada!” Leo crowed as he saw the box. “Mum!”

                The doors to the TARDIS opened once the noise stopped. Clara Oswald stormed out a moment later, clad in a nightie and robe. The Doctor followed her a moment later, wearing a hoodie and those plaid pants he’d been wearing on Skaro. So they actually were there to stay, and hadn’t been a frivolous thing he’d donned because he thought he was going to die.

“Where is my son?” Clara hissed, striding up to her. “I swear, if you have hurt him in any way, I will tear you apart and make sure you don’t regenerate!”

Missy smiled, now knowing who Leo’s mum was. “So you’re Mum.”

“Where is he?!”

“Mum, mum, mum!”

Clara whirled toward the chanting of the boy and sprinted over to where he sat in the glass. “Leopold!”

“Mum!” Leo repeated as Clara bent down and picked him up as the Doctor followed her.

“Oh, we were so worried about you,” Clara sighed, kissing Leo’s forehead.

“Dada!” Leo reached toward his father. “’nkeys!”

“Yes, there’s a lot of monkeys around here, aren’t there.”

“I thought he’d like them,” Missy interrupted. “Although I think he’s enjoyed everything I took him too. I’m quite good at this babysitting thing.”

Clara’s head whipped toward her. “Babysitting?”

“Of course. What did you think I was doing with him?”

The brunette passed Leo to his father. “Hold him for a moment.”

The Doctor nodded. Missy saw him smile as Leo slumped against his hoodie, now looking tired form the events.

Clara, on the other hand, was now walking back over to her. She didn’t look too pleased.

“Babysitting? You bloody KIDNAPPED him!” Clara shrieked. “We were asleep! All of us, for once, were asleep! At least until I heard Leo fussing, but then he stopped. I thought he had gone back to sleep, and then I heard YOU! I saw you disappear with him before I could say anything, and we’ve been chasing that signal off the vortex manipulator all throughout space and time ever since you ran off with my son!”

“Oh, so you’ve seen where we went? I picked out some great destinations, don’t you think?”

“How mental are you?! You took him to see the dinosaurs wiped out. And the French Revolution. No, no, specifically the Reign of Terror. What were you thinking? Why would you take a child there?”

“There were lots of other children there. Looked a bit like street urchins-”

“And a volcano. An active volcano that was about to have a massive eruption! The Doctor and I almost didn’t get out of there in time before the lava hit us. This spot right here is the first appropriate place you’ve brought him too. And you call yourself a babysitter? You kidnapped him, you psychotic Mary Poppins!”

Clara took a step back, her rant finished. “Doctor, anything to add?”

“Think you covered it all,” the Time Lord responded as he came over with Leo. “He’s exhausted now. I’m sure he’ll be out for a while.”

“’nkey,” the boy mumbled sleepily against his father.

“He wants a monkey now though.”

Clara laughed. “Maybe when he’s older. And no, Missy, you are not giving him one.”

“Shame,” she pouted. “I was thinking about getting him one for his birthday. When is it, by the way?”

The Doctor sighed and handed Leo back to Clara. “Get him back into his room. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Clara nodded and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Don’t take too long.”

Missy raised her eyebrows at them. Certainly they’d come a long way since she’d last seen them. Her matchmaking skills were just as good as her babysitting ones.

“Issy,” Leo murmured softly, looking sleepily at her from over Clara’s shoulder as the two went back to the TARDIS.

Missy smiled in their direction before turning back to the Doctor. “Just you and me now.”

The Doctor narrows his eyes. “Never do anything like this again.”

“What, babysit?”

“It was kidnapping, not babysitting!” he snapped. “And you endangered my son!”

“It’s not like I took him to the first time the Black Plague was running amok on Earth. Or when Chen-7 was at its height Apalapucia.”

The Doctor’s expression didn’t change.

“So have long have you had him?” Missy asked, hoping to change the subject slightly.

“He’s seven months old,” the Doctor replied, pride in his voice.

“Never got a birth announcement from you two.”

“You weren’t on the list,” the Doctor said, turning around and walking back to the TARDIS.

Before he entered, her friend paused and turned back to her. “Don’t come by again unless we need you. And if we do, we’ll give you a ring.”

“I don’t think you have my number.”

“Exactly.”

With that, he disappeared into the TARDIS. It dematerialized seconds later, leaving Missy alone with the monkeys.

She turned and looked down at one of them. “I still think I did an excellent job looking after him.”

* * *

 

_2013_

“Agent Fitz?”

Leo Fitz turned around, almost dropping his mug when he saw who it was. “Director Fury? What are you doing here?”

“Came to find you. Something’s come up and we need your assistance.”

Leo checked to make sure they were alone. “Is this specific to my field, or is it alien-related?”

“The latter. Can you spare a moment?”

“Uh, sure.”

                Leo scribbled a quick note for Simmons to read when she got back from lunch before following the Director of SHIELD. He trailed behind Fury, his hearts thumping against his chest. Aside from Simmons, Fury was the only person at SHIELD that knew that he was half alien. Occasionally, he would get called in from time to time about certain alien anomalies that appeared on SHIELD’s radar. Most of the time, he knew what they were. When he didn’t, they usually handed it over to UNIT.

“So what’s the situation?”

“We need you to identify someone,” Fury explained, pressing the down button for the elevator. “We caught a woman trying to make off with some of the things we found in the streets after New York. She claims to know the Doctor, and she’s not human.”

“Does she look human?”

“On the outside, yes. But she’s got two hearts, just like you.”

An idea of the identity of the mystery person hit Leo as soon as he entered the elevator. “Does she look like a crazy Scottish Mary Poppins?”

Fury turned to him as the car began to descend. “That description hadn’t occurred to me yet, but it seems fitting now.”

Leo groaned. “I have a feeling I know who she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a review or comment below. Or if you have any headcannons for this theory, I'm always happy to hear them! I'm crazy for this theory now.


End file.
